Alcool, sorcières et crustacés
by Les Trois Moires
Summary: Du sable, du sable, du sable. Et au milieu de tout ce sable, un énorme bateau noir. Et dessous, des crustacés sous amphétamines. Non, Hermione n'est pas à la plage. Elle aurait préféré, pourtant... One shot, crossover pas méchant et sans prétention. Rev?


Titre : Alcool, sorcières et crustacés.

Auteur : Les Trois Moires. Y a que nous pour pondre un navet comme ça.

Source : Harry Potter et Pirates des C.

Genre : Inclassable? Allez, délire.

Disclamer : Harry Potter appartient à madame Rowling et POTC à... Disney(?) ou qui que ce soit.

Avertissement : Vaudrait mieux avoir vu le troisième POTC pour comprendre. Bonne lecture!

**Alcool, sorcières et crustacés **

C'était sans doute cliché de dire ça, mais la journée avait pourtant assez bien commencée.

Hermione soupira pour la trente-septième fois, écartant une mèche rigidifiée par le sang séché qui la recouvrait.

Dans sa vie, elle en avait vu des vertes et des pas mûres: avait combattu un troll, résolue les énigmes les plus tordues et retordes de professeurs géniaux, avait faillis se faire dévorer -ou pire- part un loup-garou, avait changé le passé pour sauver le parrain de son meilleur ami -qui était finalement mort deux années plus tard-, avait combattu des Mangemorts et des créatures des ténèbres tellement terribles que les Détraqueurs faisaient figures de plaisanteries triviales à côté, avait vu ses parents et certains de ses amis mourir de la main des adeptes de Jedusort... bien sûr la liste était loin d'être exhaustive.

Mais là, honnêtement, elle ne voyait pas comment est-ce que cela pouvait être pire. Elle grimaça, priant pour que Murphy ne l'ait pas entendue.

Elle s'était réveillée dans sa chambre de Square Grimmaurd, se mettant en condition pour suivre un rituel bien rôdé consistant à : se laver, se coiffer, s'habiller, aller manger, faire la bise aux autres habitant du manoir Black, voler la Gazette des mains de Harry pour aller directement à la rubrique nécrologique, la lui rendre, manger, étudier, déjeuner, s'entraîner avec les garçons, retourner étudier avec Minerva, dîner, préparer ses affaires pour être prête en cas d'urgence, se coucher. Dormir.

Or, ainsi que cela arrivait parfois, inopinément, quelque chose venait perturber cette routine, ce qui avait le don de la désappointer.

Et elle avait horreur d'être désappointée. Parce que dans ces cas-la Voldedingue montrait souvent le bout de son absence de nez.

Déprimée, elle se laissa tomber en arrière sur les dunes de sable blanc, les bras en croix et fixa un moment le ciel bleu avant de fermer les paupières. La longue marche l'avait épuisée.

Donc, elle était parvenue sans trop d'embûches à atteindre la case "rendre la Gazette à Harry" quand un Véracrasse tomba dans le jus de citrouille, comme on dit chez les sorciers. En effet, un Rogue plus mal en point que d'habitude leur avait annoncé l'apparition de Voldemort sur le chemin de Traverse. La Dream Team avait tout naturellement transplané et entrepris de faire place nette avec l'ensemble de l'Ordre. Épaulant Harry avec Ron, elle avait envoyé Vincent Crabbe, Pansy Parkinson et Hannah Habbot bouffer les pissenlits par la racine à l'aide de sorts bien vicieux et préparait un "sectumsempra" de son cru pour faire regretter à Rodolphus Lestrange le meurtre de ses parents lorsqu'une explosion violente l'avait séparée de ses amis. Pour la projeter, à moitié assommée, face à Voldemort. Le mégalomane à face de serpent avait considéré les options qui se proposaient à lui et avait finalement débuté une incantation étrange quand les deux garçons étaient venus à son secours. Mais trop tard, et la puissance de Tom Jedusort, un des derniers descendants de Serpentard, l'avait enveloppée.

Elle avait senti son corps disparaître puis réapparaître un peu comme lors d'un transplanage. Très désagréable, si vous voulez son avis. Et quand elle s'était réveillée...

Le désert.

Un désert classique, même. Des dunes similaires à celles du Sahara -à deux grains de sable près- la chaleur en moins. Le soleil était haut, mais sa peau ne rougissait pas outre mesure. Elle n'avait pas faim ou soif non plus. Étrange, vous en conviendrez, mais ce n'est pas elle qui allait s'en plaindre.

Elle soupira une trente-huitième fois. C'était injuste. C'est vrai, d'habitude c'était à Harry que ce genre de chose arrivaient et elle, elle se chargeait simplement de faire des recherches et de lui sauver la peau! Cette inversion des rôles ne lui plaisait pas beaucoup. Et puis elle ne pouvait pas transplaner. Et si Voldedingue l'avait projetée dans une dimension alterne? Ou alors il l'avait sonnée avec l'explosion, Harry lui avait fait sa fête et elle délirait paisiblement sur un lit de St Mangouste. Une commotion cérébrale? Un coma? Des extraterrestres l'avaient enlevée pour effectuer des expériences sur elle et observer son attitude en situation de stress? Un complot des ronflaks cornus? Un...

-Ma pauvre Hermione, tu deviens complètement frappée, fit-elle avec autodérision en tournant sa tête à droite.

Elle cilla lorsqu'un crabe passa. A quelques mètres d'elle. Au beau milieu de Rien avec une grand R.

Puis un autre. Deux autres. Trois autres. Une foule de crabe passa sur ses petites pattes articulées, supportant le poids d'un énorme et fier galion noir, telles des fourmis zélées qui transporteraient une araignée morte pour l'offrir à leur reine.

Sauf que dans le cas présent, il s'agissait de crabes et d'un bateau.

Bouche bée, Hermione se releva vivement et contempla le vaisseau avancer rapidement. Courrant derrière -d'une manière lui évoquant celle de ces étranges petits lézards bipèdes à collerette-, un homme agitait les bras avec de grands gestes désordonnés et le suppliait en hurlant de s'arrêter. Il la dépassa sans la voir, trop concentré par l'étrange convoi. Elle le vit se vautrer en se prenant le pied dans quelque chose -un caillou?- et se redresser en crachant du sable. Il repartit de plus belle et réussi à escalader l'échelle incrustée dans la coque.

Hermione secoua la tête, assurée que ce qu'elle voyait n'était pas un mirage et partit elle aussi à la poursuite du bateau, préférant ne pas se poser trop de questions. Elle n'en aimerait pas forcement les réponses. Elle grimpa lestement à l'échelle, au prix d'une course soutenue, et c'est en grimaçant qu'elle se hissa sur le bastingage. L'effort avait rouvert ses blessures, cicatrisées sommairement par un sortilège de soin de bas niveau. Elle scruta le pont à la recherche de son compagnon d'infortune et de bizarrerie. Ledit compagnon couvrait le mât de misaine de baisers enthousiastes et dévots.

-Bravo ma toute belle, je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi! s'exclamait-il entre deux embrassades.

En toute franchise, vu son apparence, la mère d'Hermione l'aurait traité de zazou. Elle, elle aurait nuancé: un original. Il était vêtu comme un pirate -ce qui correspondait assez bien à leur environnement, le bateau noir lui semblant assez louche-, collectionnait des babioles dans ses cheveux, et des bagues brillaient à ses doigts. L'odeur n'était pas en reste, elle pourrait le suivre à la trace les yeux fermés; sueur douçâtre et alcool -rhum?

En même temps elle n'était guerre mieux... elle portait encore ses robes et vu comme c'était partit, l'odeur métallique du sang ne la quitterait pas avant deux ou trois douches.

Elle se prit bêtement les pieds dans un tas de cordes qui gisaient là. Le choc sortit l'hurluberlu de sa transe fervente et lui fit ouvrir de grands yeux -bordés de khôl- stupéfaits. Tandis qu'elle se relevait rapidement en se frottant le nez, il se rapprocha d'elle avec prudence, ses bottes de cuir claquant sur le bois noir du pont.

Il haussa un sourcil, en fronça un autre, et ramena ses mains contre lui dans une attitude perplexe.

-Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez sur mon bâtiment? Et dans mon rêve? s'enquit-il du bout des lèvres en agitant sa main droite dans sa direction.

-Je vous demande pardon? rétorqua Hermione, interloquée par la question et par l'accent horrible de son vis-à-vis. Quel bâtim... ha, c'est votre bateau?!

L'autre grimaça.

-Bâtiment. Ou navire, rectifia t-il. Pas bateau.

-Ho. Désolée.

Silence.

-Z'avez pas répondu à ma question, reprit-il en tanguant sur ses jambes.

-Je ne sais pas.

-Vous savez pas quoi?

-Ce que je fais sur votre bate... bâtiment. Enfin, si. J'étais au milieu du sable et je vous ai vu passer, répondit-elle avec un haussement d'épaule. Par contre, il me semble que c'est vous qui êtes dans mon rêve.

-Ha oui? Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire ça?

-Parce ce que je sais que j'existe. Si j'était votre rêve, je ne pourrais pas le savoir. Et puis vous êtes définitivement trop atypique pour être réel. Donc puisque je suis réelle et vous non, ça règle la question, décréta Hermione en croisant les bras, fière de la logique de sa démonstration.

-Atypique, moi?! répéta pourtant l'autre, presque scandalisé. Vous vous êtes regardée dans une glace? Vous portez un... pantalon!

Il avait dit ce mot comme si l'idée lui paraissait déplacée et particulièrement incongrue.

-Observateur. Quel est le problème?

-Vous n'êtes pas au courrant? Les dames comme il faut ne sont pas sensées en porter. Vous devriez avoir une de ces grandes robes corsetées, pleins de froufrous, de rubans et horriblement peu pratiques pour aborder un navire. Demandez voir à Pintel et Ragetti.

Il se mit à tourner en rond en réfléchissant, s'arrêtant de temps à autres avant de repartir. Il gratta pensivement de l'ongle la peinture d'une boiserie qui s'écaillait en marmonnant des phrases sans suite. Soudainement, Il se retourna à sa gauche pour s'adresser au vide et hocher vigoureusement la tête.

-Vous voyez, monsieur Sparrow est d'accord avec moi.

Hermione sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher. Elle devait avoir loupé un balais.

-Monsieur Sparrow? Qui est monsieur Sparrow?

-Pas monsieur! Je suis le _Capitaine_ Jack Sparrow! corrigea t-il avec hauteur, comme si c'était évident. Le seul, l'unique! Le plus grand pirate des Caraïbes!

Hermione se prit la tête entre les mains. Ça y est, elle était tombée sur un fou qui se prenait pour Long John Silver. Elle soupira et s'assit sur une marche.

-Hermione Granger, sorcière, marmonna t-elle, les épaules basses et une certaine lassitude dans le regard.

Elle pensa brusquement qu'elle aurait mieux fait de tenir sa langue. Les marins n'étaient pas connus pour apprécier les sorcières.

-Une sorcière? fit Jack, surpris. Vous ne connaîtriez pas cette chère Tia Dalma par hasard?

Hermione écarquilla les yeux et se redressa vivement. Comment est-ce que ce Moldu pouvait connaître le nom de la plus grande sorcière vaudou du XVIIéme sièle?

-… Oui, répondit-elle finalement. Je la connais de nom.

-Fantastique. Parce que pour sortir d'ici, nous aurions bien besoin d'un coup de bidouille magique, fit-il en agitant les mains.

-Sortir? Mais je croyais qu'on étais dans un rêve.

Jack pencha la tête de côté, évaluant l'argument. Il se tourna de nouveau en direction du vide. Opina du chef. Regarda Hermione en haussant les épaules.

-Monsieur Sparrow a raison.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il dit? souffla Hermione, qu'une subite lassitude faisait se courber.

Le pirate examina le pont. Ils étaient seuls.

-Qui ça?

-Lui, enfin vous! s'exclama la sorcière.

-Moi?

-Oui,_monsieur Sparrow_. Ou capitaine Sparrow, si vous y tenez!

-Ah, lui, je ne sais pas, réfléchit-il en se grattant le menton, mais en tant que capitaine, ma pensée se résume à ceci: on peut attendre longtemps sur le black Pearl grâce aux réserves d'eau et de nourriture, mais…

Il joignit ses mains en prière, implorant.

-Si je vous donne du rhum, vous me promettez de ne pas faire brûler mon bâtiment avec pour créer un signal de détresse?

oooO0Oooo

Allez, ça mérite pas une ch'tite review, ça? A vot' bon cœur.

Quoiqu'il en soit, merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
